


Settling In

by rip24



Series: Know Your Watcher [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip24/pseuds/rip24
Summary: Just a little glimpse into Buffy and Giles' next steps together.Little smut, very little story just them being together and figuring some stuff out.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Series: Know Your Watcher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683175
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Heathrow

**Author's Note:**

> I like these two but I also know they would have to figure a lot of stuff out if they actually wanted to be together.  
> This is just a very short piece where they mostly get to just be happy together.  
> There will be more parts in this series that should have a bit more story but I got sick so everything has been going a bit slower than I had hoped.  
> Hope you enjoy this.

Buffy was having a hard time standing still as she waited for her luggage. It had been less than a week since she left London but she just wanted to see Giles again. They had talked on the phone every day but their conversations had been just a bit off, like they couldn’t find the same rhythm now that their relationship had changed.

Their first few days together had been amazing. They had spent a lot of time with Willow and Xander, a lot of time in bed and they had gone on a proper date. Ten days after surprising Xander and Giles by showing up in London, Buffy and Willow had flown back home. Willow had gone back to San Francisco having been offered work for the summer by one of her professors while Buffy had gone to New York to pack up her stuff and get ready to move to London.

Here she was, trying to get her cart with 2 suitcases and an overstuffed shoulder bag through customs with a pit in her stomach, she hoped that seeing Giles would make it all better. Buffy finally made it through and looked around the group of people, everyone waiting for someone to arrive. Giles was easy to spot, he stood back from the crowd but he was so tall that she saw him almost immediately. He smiled at her and she could feel her whole body unwind.

Buffy hurried over to him pushing her cart to the side as soon as she got close enough and threw herself into his arms. He lifted her up and hugged her close to him.  
“God I missed you” he said smiling at her before he kissed her.  
“So much” she replied when they finally broke away from each other.  
They stood together for another minute just holding each other. Giles stroked her cheek, smiling at her “I’m so glad you’re back.”  
“Me too.”

*

Buffy had relaxed when she saw Giles but the nervousness started building up again during their walk through the airport and the drive to Giles’ apartment. Their conversation was just light chatter really, discussing Dawn's summer plans and Xander’s trip to South America to retrieve 2 newly discovered slayers.

Giles parked the car and they carried the bags inside together. Buffy hung up her coat and pushed her bags into the living room. She looked around the apartment and felt Giles come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and bending down to kiss the top of her head.  
“Welcome home love”  
She could feel her heart melt a little bit and leaned back into him.  
“Are you absolutely sure we’re ready for me to move in here?”

Giles turned her around in his arms and placed a finger under her chin tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.  
“As I said before you left Buffy, I’ll understand if you want to get an apartment of your own, the council will even help you with the first couple of months of rent like we did for Xander. But you are more than welcome to call this your home, I want to wake up with you in our bed and come home together at the end of the day.” He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

“That does sound kind of perfect” she smiled up at him “then I guess it’s good to be home.” She lifted herself up onto her tip toes and brushed her lips to his.  
“Are you hungry? Do you need a shower? Or can I take you straight to our bed?” Giles asked kissing her on her cheeks and jaw between questions and putting an emphasis on the word our.

“Hmm I guess I can’t choose all of the above?” she replied as Giles moved on to kiss down her neck “How about 2 out of 3?”  
Giles looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question.  
“Join me in the shower?”

Giles smiled at her and surprised her by lifting her over his shoulder and carrying her up the stairs. He put her down in the bedroom and started unbuttoning his shirt. Buffy quickly removed her shirt, bra, jeans and socks. Giles had stopped his own undressing when she removed her jeans just watching her.

Buffy took a step closer to him running her hands up his stomach and chest and then quickly stepped away as he moved to wrap his arms around her.  
“The shower remember?” she asked in a teasing tone as she walked towards the bathroom, as she got to the door she bent over to remove her underwear. She looked over her shoulder to see Giles licking his lips, one hand on the button of his jeans.

She turned on the shower and stepped in, the warm water felt great after half a day of traveling. Soon she felt his familiar hands wrap around her waist as he joined her in the shower. His fingers trailed over her stomach as he placed slow open mouthed kisses up her shoulder and neck. Buffy breathed in deeply, every time he held her that nervous pit in her stomach vanished.

She reached back wrapping her fingers around his cock, stroking him slowly.  
“We have all the time in the world” he said before sucking on her earlobe “I planned on taking my time here.”  
Giles hissed into her ear as she stroked him again squeezing a little tighter.  
“Another point of view is that we have all the time in the world to enjoy each other so a quicky right now after all these days apart won’t hurt.”

He chuckled before replying “I’d be a fool to disagree” and then grabbed one of her nipples between two fingers. He slid his other hand down her stomach cupping it between her legs using it to pull her closer to him so that her hand was trapped between their bodies.  
“So what do you want Buffy?” he ran a finger from her entrance to her clit and sucked at a spot on her neck he had discovered to be very sensitive.

Buffy moaned, feeling herself get wetter by the second. This wasn’t what she had planned on and she quickly turned in his arms placing both hands on his chest.  
“You know I had a lot of time to think on the plane” she reached up to kiss him, quickly deepening the kiss and then breaking it just as quickly “and for the past few days” she flicked the tip of her tongue against his nipple.

“And there is one thing I’ve just not been able to get out of my mind” she moved to his other nipple lightly biting it causing Giles to groan.  
“What’s that?” he sounded husky, almost out of breath. Just how she wanted him. Buffy ran her hand down his body cupping his balls and rolling them around in her hand. She lifted herself up so she could talk directly in his ear.

“I spent my time fantasising about kneeling in front of you” she could hear him swallow and she moved her hand up to stroke the length of his erection “taking you whole cock in my mouth and sucking and licking until you come in my mouth.” Buffy felt Giles twitch in her hand and heard his breathing get quicker and when he hissed “Christ” between his teeth she knew her words had the desired effect.

“Do you want that Giles?” she asked in a mock innocent tone.  
“God yes” he breathed, leaning forward to place a hand on the wall for balance.  
Buffy kissed him and he grabbed the back of her head deepening the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

She broke the kiss and dropped to her knees, his hand never leaving her hair. She licked up his shaft and around the head before opening her mouth and taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. She could hear him curse and pound his fist against the wall. She drew back until only the tip of his cock was in her mouth and sucked at it hard using her hand to pump the rest of his shaft, getting the first salty taste of him.

Buffy set a fast pace, taking as much of him into her mouth feeling him hit the back of her throat, when she knew he was close she simultaneously moved one hand up to cup his balls and looked up into his eyes, knowing that he would be staring down at her.  
As soon as their eyes connected Giles whispered her name and she felt his balls tighten before she felt him start to come in her mouth.

He reached out a hand to help her up and kissed her deeply.  
“Good to have you home, love” he said laughing when he broke the kiss “I’d love to return the favour but I’m afraid we’ll run out of hot water soon.”  
He hugged her tightly to him kissing her shoulder a few times.

“How about you go and make me some food while I finish up my shower? Then we can continue this later?”  
Giles just smiled at her and kissed her briefly before leaving the shower.  
Buffy thought she could definitely get used to calling this place home.


	2. Welcomed In

When Buffy came into the bedroom she found that Giles had carried her bags up for her. She opened one up to get dressed. She put on yoga pants and a tank top then started searching for a sweater but her eyes landed on the shirt Giles had been wearing earlier. It was a worn grey button up and she had noted earlier how soft it was. She put it on enjoying how large it was on her.

She stopped in the doorway noticing that something was different, Giles had removed the bookcase that had been in the room when she was here last and replaced it with a wardrobe. Buffy walked to it and saw that it was empty, glancing at the dresser she saw that several drawers hung slightly open. They turned out to be empty also.

Buffy hurried down the stairs and found Giles in the kitchen making dinner. She watched him moving around the kitchen for a while.  
“You want to help or just stare at me all night?” he asked her without looking over.  
“Staring sounds good”  
Giles walked over to her smiling, he bent down and kissed her.  
“Fine I won’t ask you to cook but will you pour us some wine?” he pointed to an opened bottle on the counter.

Buffy poured out two glasses and handed him one and hopped up to sit on the counter next to where he was chopping vegetables.  
“So I noticed you redecorated the bedroom”  
He looked at her for a moment seemingly confused.  
“The new closet” she offered.

“Ahh well I assumed you’d bring an inordinate amount of clothing” he replied teasingly “I just thought you’d want some space, I cleared out some of the drawers too and we’ll find more space for you around here this weekend.”  
Buffy’s face broke out into a large smile “Thank’s Giles.”  
“You’re welcome” he said hesitantly, seeming confused by her happiness.  
She reached out and grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him closer kissing his cheek “It makes me feel very welcome.”  
Now Giles smiled and kissed her chastely “that’s good, I just want you to feel at home here.”

*

After dinner they sat together on the couch in the living room finishing the bottle of wine.  
“So do people at the council know that I’m joining the team?” Buffy asked as she got more comfortable on the couch placing her bare feet in Giles’ lap.  
“Yes, the slayers are very excited” he replied as he started to massage her feet.  
“How about the watchers?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Giles chuckled “well not all of them are happy about me being in charge, those are not overjoyed by you joining the fray” he grinned at her.

“I’ll do my best not to disappoint them,” she laughed.  
“Oh I trust you’ll be a right pain in their collective arses from day one, otherwise hiring you was a big mistake.” Giles replied laughing as Buffy lightly kicked him.

“So when do I start?”  
“Well I have no plans to leave this flat for the next two days, how does Monday sound?”  
“Sounds good” she snuggled back down on the couch and finished her glass of wine.

“Do the people at the council know about us?”  
Giles stopped massaging her feet and reached for his own glass of wine.  
“No, not yet at least.”  
“Is it ok if I don’t want them to know right away?”  
Giles just tilted his head in question.  
“I don’t know why and if you don’t want to hide this I get it it’s just…” she trailed off trying to figure out what to say “Almost everyone there only knows me from those watcher diaries of yours and I’d like to try to let some of them get to know me before I become the girl who’s sleeping with the boss or the slayer who slept with her watcher.”

Giles chuckled “I don’t care if the council knows about our relationship or not Buffy. If you don’t want to tell them that’s fine with me, I’m not in the habit of talking about my personal life with my colleagues..”  
After a short pause he continued “but how anyone would think that you’d need to sleep with anyone to get a job at the council is beyond me. Are you actually worried about that?”

Buffy laughed softly “ok not really no, but yeah I’d like to keep it to ourselves or at least you know not make it too obvious straight away.”  
Giles nodded obviously deep in thought, she nudged him with her toe “hey I was enjoying that.”  
He looked confused for a moment before realising that his hands had stilled on her feet.

“Come here” he pulled her to him so she straddled his lap “I wanted to tell you about my plans for the weekend” he ran his fingers up and down her arms.  
“Really? Have the weekend all planned out?” she asked laughing.  
“Yes” he leant forward to kiss her neck “very specific plans” he took her left hand in his right and entwined their fingers “first I thought I’d search your body for spots so sensitive that just kissing them makes you moan.”  
“That sounds like a good start” she laughed, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair.

“Was that a sigh? Bored of me already?” He looked into her eyes with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.  
“Just a happy sigh” she ran a finger down his cheek “you make me very happy Giles.”


	3. First Day

Buffy ran her hands down the front of her shirt, staring into the mirror. She still didn’t own anything that felt appropriate for a job at the council, she was wearing high heeled boots, jeans, a white button up and a blazer. Most of the women she saw at the council had been wearing pant suits or skirts and she was sure she would stick out.

“You look great love, just relax” Giles was walking in from the bathroom dressed in a dark three piece suit. He stopped behind her and caught her eye in the mirror.  
“It feels a little bit like going into enemy territory” she said smiling even though she was only half joking.

Giles turned her around and stared into her eyes for a moment gauging her mood “I understand that feeling Buffy, but this is not the old council. This one was built on your ideas and our experiences and I dare say that you have quite a bit of influence if you want to change things.”  
He placed both hands on her back softly stroking her up and down.

Buffy placed her hands on his chest “yeah I think I just need to deal with this first day, figure out how it all feels after that.” Giles softly kissed her forehead and then placed his against hers.  
“You’ll do great Buffy” he ran his thumb over her jaw.  
“Ok let’s do this” she kissed him softly and felt him wrap his arms tighter around her in a brief hug.

She walked out of the bedroom, noticing that Giles didn’t follow her. When she turned around she saw that he was still standing in the same spot looking deep in thought.  
“You ok?”  
Giles looked up at her and ran a hand through his hair “Yes fine sorry, let’s go.”  
He sounded convincing but she wasn’t sure she believed him, they were about to be late however so she made a mental note to ask him later.

*

Buffy walked into the council building followed by Giles, he led her to a security guard, “Michael, this is Buffy Summers. You should have received word last week that she would be starting work here today.”

The guard was about Buffy’s age, with dark hair and blue eyes, tall and well built. He was wearing black from head to toe and just a small logo on the upper arm and left side of his shirt identified him as a part of the security team.

“That’s right Mr.Giles I think we have everything ready for her, nice to meet you Miss Summers.”  
Giles turned to Buffy after she had greeted the security guard “I’ll leave you here so that Michael can give you a security briefing, come to my office when you're done I believe my secretary has some papers for you to sign.”

“Not a lot of people get escorted in by the big man on their first day”  
Buffy watched Giles walking away and noticed Michael studying her when she turned back.  
“What?” Buffy hadn’t been paying attention.  
She was amazed at how easily Giles had switched his demeanour towards her from the man who had kissed her goodbye in the car before they went inside to the complete professional who left her with the security guard.  
“You know Mr.Giles?” Micheal asked again.  
“Yeah we go back, met in California years ago.” She wasn’t actually sure if this man just worked in the building or was actually aware of what the council did.

“Well he’s nice so if you already know him you should be good to go around here.” He handed her a badge and an envelope and started to explain some security protocols to her. Buffy followed him around as he showed her different exits and how to use her badge and security code.

“Can I ask what your job is, Miss Summers?”  
“Please call me Buffy” she smiled at Michael as she followed him into the elevator “uhm, I’m actually not sure what my title is going to be.”

Michael raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at her “ok I feel like I’m missing something here, you come into work on your first day with the boss and you have the highest level security clearance and you don’t even know what your job title is.”  
Buffy laughed at that “yeah ok that sounds a little off doesn’t it, I’ve kind of been employed here before, not here here but at this company and I used to work with Giles for years.”

Micheal looked at her for a moment obviously trying to read through her words.  
“You were his slayer weren’t you?” he said with a cocky smile.  
“I am his slayer and the plan is that I’ll work with the newer slayers and help make their curriculum or something like that” Buffy replied breathing easier now that she knew she could talk more freely around him.

“Well good luck with that, Mr.Giles’ office is just down there” Michael said as the elevator door opened pointing down the hall.  
“Thanks I’ll see you around I guess” Buffy shook his hand as she got off the elevator and walked over to Giles’ secretary.

“Miss Summers right?” the secretary asked as Buffy got closer.  
“Yes, but Buffy is fine” she smiled desperately trying to remember if she ever heard her first name.  
“Katherine Lewis, most people call me Kat” she gave Buffy a dazzling smile and Buffy wondered to herself why Giles had to have a secretary that was so gorgeous.  
“He should be expecting me” Buffy wondered why she sounded so unsure of herself.  
“Yes, he said to send you in right away, but just so you know there are some people in with him right now.” when Buffy didn’t move Kat smiled at her again and added “you go right ahead Buffy.”

Buffy slowly opened the door and entered the office. Three men and one woman sat with their back to the entrance while Giles sat at his desk facing them. He looked up as soon as she entered the room “Buffy” he said standing up from his desk and walking over to her.  
“Everyone this is Buffy Summers as you know she is our latest recruit” he pulled up a chair for her and after she’d sat down he went back to his seat.  
“Buffy I believe you’ve met Rebecca Taylor and Arthur Barker” Giles pointed to the people closest to her, whom she’d met the last time she was there “and these are Matthew Armstrong and Anthony White.”

Everyone greeted each other followed by a short pause where no one said anything.  
“Please continue what you were saying, I intend to include Buffy in our daily briefings at least for the first few weeks.” Giles said leaning back in his chair.

The one named Matthew started talking but since he sounded like he was in the middle of a story regarding some demons Buffy had never heard of she didn’t really follow.  
She sat looking at the group and at Giles and really wished she was out on patrol or in the training room, she felt so much more at home in a fight than an office.

Giles looked right at home here, in a big chair behind a big desk wearing a fancy suit with a group of people reporting to him. She wouldn’t really have thought of him in this role back in Sunnydale but right now he looked like he’d never done anything else.  
Giles noticed that she was watching him and she saw the corner of his mouth twitch into the smallest of smiles.

“Well thank you everyone. Matthew, talk to Miss Lewis on your way out and she will set up a meeting later today. I’ll see the rest of you tomorrow.” Giles stood up from his desk as everyone else stood up, but he shook his head at Buffy as she made to stand up.  
He walked out of the office briefly and then returned with a folder that he handed her.

“I’m sorry to say you have to start with some paperwork” he gave her a small smile “and well since we aren’t exactly sure where you’ll end up working you don’t have a desk so why don’t you just start by going over that here and then you can go visit Rebecca and the slayers.”

She took the folder from his hands and flipped through the papers.  
As she filled out the forms sitting opposite him at his desks she kept glancing up at him, Giles looked engrossed in whatever it was that he was reading.  
“This reminds me of Sunnydale, you reading a dense text with hyperfocus while my mind frequently wanders as I try to get through a few papers” she sighed softly as she finished the last form.

“You were always more suited to working on your feet” he smiled at her “why don’t you go down to the training area and meet up with Rebecca and the slayers.” They both stood up and Giles walked over to her.  
“Rebecca and I thought that it would be good if you just spent the first week getting to know the slayers and studying the curriculum of the last few semesters” he lightly touched her elbow “then you can call us all idiots and tell us what we need to do better” he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at her.  
“I’m sure I’ll have a few comments,” she smiled at him “see you when it’s time to go home?”  
“You are welcome to come by here whenever you want but otherwise yes I’ll see you at the end of the day.”


	4. Balance

As soon as she walked into the training room Buffy felt like she could breathe easier. Punching bags and mats were much more her environment than the wooden panelling and designer suits.

There were about 20 girls training in the room, broken up into 4 groups. Buffy watched for a moment until Rebecca walked over to her.  
“Welcome back Buffy, can I just say how very glad I am that you decided to join us.”  
“Glad to be here” Buffy gave her a small smile.  
“Do you want to observe the training session longer or do you want to start reviewing past curriculums?”  
“Very tempting to put off the reading part of the day but I guess I should start there.”  
Rebecca led her into an office and sat her at a table with a large stack of folders. She explained the basics of how everything was set up and then left Buffy to her reading.

*

“Giles are you kidding me with this?” Buffy walked into Giles’ office without knocking or talking to his secretary, she knew she was being dramatic but she had spent hours reading how the slayers had spent this last year and she was pissed off.  
“My ideas and our experience you said! This is not that!” she was not screaming but her voice was raised and angry.

She was half way to his desk when she noticed that there were three other people in the office, she recognised Lianna but not the other two. Lianna seemed to find her outburst amusing as she sat in her seat with a small smile.  
Buffy looked at Giles and got angrier when he looked neither surprised or angry that she had burst into his office shouting at him, he kind of looked the same as Lianna.

“This is Buffy Summers, she was my slayer and has now agreed to work here and advocate for the slayers.” he looked from the watchers to Buffy “She is obviously taking her job very seriously from the start.” The corner of his mouth twitched, enjoying his own joke.  
Buffy decided to skate right past his comment and walked the rest of the way to his desk and dropped the papers she was holding in front of him.

“Will you excuse us?”  
The three watchers stood up gathering their stuff and walked past Buffy on their way out.  
Lianna winked at her and whispered “welcome to the team, can’t wait to see what you do around here.”

“I take it you’re not happy with our work here?” Giles said dryly leaning back in his chair looking over the papers she had dropped on his desk.  
“And I take it you’re not surprised” she narrowed her eyes at him feeling like she was playing a game she didn’t know the rules of.  
“Buffy'' Giles sighed her name taking her back to their first few years in Sunnydale “I swear I’ve done my best here. I do remember our first years together however so I expected you to want to change how we do things.”

“Giles they get one day off a week and the rest are full school days plus training, most of them live here and barely meet anyone who is not part of the council. I thought the whole idea was that they would get to lead a more normal life than me.”

Buffy walked over to the window.  
“Buffy they’re slayers, there is no such thing as a normal life for them. I ask them for five years and I promise to do my utmost to keep them safe during those five years. That means preparing them as well as I can for whatever will be thrown at them when they leave this place.”  
Giles came up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Half a day back in this world and I remember quite clearly why I wanted to run away from it all” she felt his hand slip away as she spoke.  
“No wait Giles” she turned around and grabbed his hand as he was turning away.

Buffy moved closer to him “I also know why I came back” she ran a hand up his chest but Giles took a step back.  
“Buffy” Giles walked away and sat at his desk running a hand through his hair not looking at her.

She walked over and sat at the edge of his desk and waited for him to continue talking.  
“You working here is not a prerequisite for us being together. You know that right?” He said softly, barely meeting her eye.

Her heart ached as she realised what had been bothering him, she stood up stepping between his legs, running her hand through his hair and tilting his head up to look at her.  
“I’m so sorry Giles if I made you feel like you were forcing me into this, I know I haven’t been acting all excited about this but I really do want to work here and help the slayers.”

He ran one hand up the outside of her thigh but his eyes looked unsure of her.  
“Our lives have changed a lot in 2 weeks and it’s a bit strange to try to untangle the different parts. Maybe it’s good that we decided that we shouldn’t tell people here that we are together so that we can try to keep these two parts of our lives separate.”

In spite of what she was saying she kept running her hands through his hair and over his cheek.  
“I love you Giles and I want to be with you. I also want to be here and try to give these girls some balance in their lives. I know I’ll need to lower my expectations of what I’ll be able to do for them.” she smiled at him “and I’ll try to keep from bursting into your office yelling at you.”

Giles laughed and sat back in his chair taking one of her hands in his but still running his other hand up and down her leg. “Are you sure about all of this Buffy?”  
“I am and like I said maybe at first we should keep things separate you know, work and home are different things. Just so we can both be sure where we stand. Here we are watcher and slayer and at home” she gave him a teasing smile “at home I’m all yours.”

Giles chuckled, he knew she had chosen her words carefully.  
“As long as you are sure that you want to be here and you promise to tell me if you change your mind, I don’t want this” he gestured at the room at large “to come between us Buffy.” He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

“It wont, I promise” Buffy replied leaning forward to kiss him, she placed her hand on the nape of his neck playing with his hair and lightly nipped at his bottom lip.  
“Giles?” She placed her forehead against his.  
“Hmm” his short reply sounded distracted as he ran his hands up the back of her thighs.  
“Start this work versus home separation tomorrow?”

Buffy heard him chuckle a little and then his hands grabbed behind her knees and he lifted her up into his lap.  
“Very good plan” he whispered into her ear before biting her earlobe and kissing his way down her neck.  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck bending down to catch his lips in a kiss she deepened almost immediately sliding her tongue into his mouth.  
Giles held her hips firmly stroking his thumbs over her stomach under the hem of her shirt.

Buffy heard a buzzing behind her and Giles broke the kiss and cursed under his breath.  
He reached for the phone on his desk “Yes?”  
As Kat told Giles something about an upcoming meeting Buffy stood up from Giles’ lap and rearranged her clothes.

“Ok maybe this isn’t the place” he smirked at her and stood up too.  
“We’ll continue this when we get home?” she couldn’t resist pressing herself against him sliding her hand up his back under his jacket.  
Giles turned them a little bit so she was trapped between him and his desk.

“I’ll hold you to that” he kissed her neck a few more times.  
“One day though?” she said into his ear.  
“One day what?” he looked at her puzzled, stepping away far enough that she could step away from him and fix his suit..  
“You’ll fuck me on this desk” she smiled at him and walked out of his office.


End file.
